Mewy
by PhantomGirl12
Summary: Crossover with Pokemon. After Sam accidentally gets transported to the Pokemon world. She falls off a cliff, and is saved by none other than Mew! Full summary inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokémon.

Full Summery: Crossover with Pokémon. After Sam accidently gets transported to the Pokémon world, she falls of a cliff because she was overwhelmed by the sights. She is saved by none other than Mew. Sam has been chosen to be Mews trainer and best friend.

The whole story is in Sam's POV unless it says otherwise.

* * *

Mewy

Chapter 1 Mewy

I had just got of school for the summer. I was so happy. Or a least how happy a Goth can be. Now I have a whole summer to do what I want to do! I'm also sad though. Danny is gone because his parents dragged him to a ghost convention. Tucker's family is taking a trip to another state. Thankfully right before the Fenton's left Danny locked the ghost portal. And sense Vlad's portal blew up ghosts can't get into Amity! I was happy about that, but I don't know what I'll do all summer! I still had my spider backpack with me. It only had a pen and a notebook inside.

Suddenly a portal opened about 2 feet in front of me. I stopped too suddenly. I fell in the portal.

I opened my eyes.

I was in a forest. My kind of place! I walked a few feet when a huge strange looking Caterpillar moved in front of me.

We stared at each other for a few moments. Then it went off crawling somewhere.

_What was that?_ I thought. I must have been transported to a different universe!

I heard footsteps. A boy walked up to me. "Have you seen a Mew?" He asked.

"A what?" I said.

"A Mew." He said.

"What's a Mew?" I asked

"It's very rare Pokémon."

"What's a Pokémon?" I asked.

I could tell he was getting impatient. "Ok, if you see a floating pink creature let me know." He walked off.

_A floating pink creature?! _That was impossible! Wait, this is coming from a girl who lives in a town that is attacked by ghosts on a daily basis! Still it was pretty weird.

I walked as I gazed at the bushes and trees. Suddenly my foot stepped off land.

I can't believe it! I just walked over a cliff!!!

Thankfully I caught a branch on the side of the cliff.

"HELP!!!!!!" I called hoping there was someone out there to help me.

I called again. No one was coming.

"_Mew?"_ A soft sweet voice called from above. I looked up. A little pink floating creature was staring down at me. It floated down to my face.

"_Mew?" _

"Please help me." I whispered to it.

"_Mew_" It said fierce determination in its voice.

It suddenly left. It left me here to die. _No Sam! Don't you dare think like that!!_ A voice in my head called. I waited for a couple minutes. Then a rope was lowered down to me. I clung on to it for dear life. Literally. I got to the top expecting to see the boy from earlier. But it was that creature. A Pokémon I think? What was its name, Mew? Yeah, Mew.

"Are you Mew?" I asked it. It nodded its head.

"_Mewy."_ It said. "Is that your name Mewy?" Mewy nodded again.

"_Mewy." _It pointed to its self. "_Fa….Fa ……..Friend." _Mewy then pointed at me.

Mewy then hugged me. I hugged him back. I had a connection with it. But I couldn't keep it. I better not get attached to it.

I tried to walk away, but Mewy clung to my knee.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked him. He nodded. _Too late._ A voice inside my head said. I knew it was right.

Then I remembered that that boy was after him. "Go in here so you won't be seen." I pointed to my backpack. Mewy climbed right in. I zipped my backpack enough so he could pop his head out if he needed to. We talked. It was really weird but I kind of understand a little of what he says.

I walked through the forest. I figured I was near the middle when 6 kids came up to me.

I gave Mewy the _shhh_ sigh.

"Have you seen a Mew?" One of them asked. He had a big yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"What are you hunting it too!" Opps. That came out more nasty than I intended.

"No, no, no! We're trying to protect it." One with brown hair stated. I didn't know if they were telling the truth or not.

"Will you help us look for it! Please!" A little boy asked me.

"Sure. Why not." I said not enthusiastically. The more I learn about these people the better.

"I'm Ash" The boy with the mouse on his shoulder said.

"I'm Brock" The brown haired guy stated.

"I'm Misty" A girl with orange hair told me. She had some sort of egg with a head.

"I'm Max" The little boy piped up.

"I'm May" A girl that looked like his sister that was dressed in mostly white and red said.

"And I'm Dawn" The other girl said.

"I'm Sam." I told them.

"Let's go look for Mew!" Max said.

We looked for what was probably hours. Funny, how they're looking everywhere for it when it's right in my backpack!

"Let's stop and have dinner." Brock spoke up breaking the silence.

Brock was an excellent cook. He made food for all the Pokémon too.

I went too a nearby river to eat. I slipped some of my food to Mewy. He liked it.

The Others

"What do you think of Sam?" Max asked everybody when Sam was gone.

"I wonder why she didn't eat with us." May wondered aloud.

"She's kind of mysterious don't you think?" Misty asked

"Yeah. Did you see how she reacted when we asked her if she had seen a Mew?" Ash said.

"I think she's hiding something. We should find out what it is!" Ash sounded excited.

"It's weird that we didn't see a Mew. It is usually playful, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Brock thought.

_What could she possibly have to hide? _Dawn wondered.

"I think she has something to do with Mew." Max said.

"That would explain her reaction to the question about Mew." Brock said.

Sam's POV

I walked back to the group. Mewy and I where done with dinner. I still had my backpack with me. Mewy was still inside it.

"So Sam do you know anything about Mew?' Max asked me casually.

"Me? Don't be silly! What would I know about a Mew!" I said that very fast. They looked at me in a funny way.

"Professor Oak gave this to me to catch Mew in so we can hide it until people aren't after it." Ash said as he took out a ball with purple on top and white on the bottom. "He even gave me letters to put on them to spell the Pokémon's name!"

I gulped. Thankfully no one heard me.

I slept by the river that night. The others where sleeping by where they had dinner.

I was sleeping when I felt someone tapping me. I looked to see who it was. It was Mewy. And he has the pokeball-that's what they told me it was-that Ash had at dinner.

"Mewy! Put it back!" I whispered.

"_Fine."_ Mewy knew some human words. He reluctantly put the pokeball back and slept in my backpack.

I reluctantly got up in the morning. I am not a morning person.

I went over to get Mewy and my own breakfast.

The others left food for me, but probably left to do a quick early morning search for Mewy.

I noticed the purple pokeball laying near the dishes. But I was too late. Mewy tumbled out of my backpack and grabbed it.

The Others-About 1 minute ago

They where returning to camp when Max got an idea.

"Let's spy on Sam." He suggested.

"We shouldn't." Dawn responded.

"But she might be working for team rocket or something! I mean why was she out here anyway?" Ash proclaimed.

"Ok. But only for a little bit." Dawn gave in.

As they got back to camp they saw Sam getting ready to eat. They crouched down to watch.

Sam eyed the purple pokeball. Her eyes widened.

Then a Mew came tumbling out of her backpack. Everyone almost gasped.

Mew then picked it up and floated where Sam can't reach him.

"Mewy give me that!" She told it.

"_No."_ Everyone was shocked. It can talk!

He goes inside the pokeball.

"AH!!" Sam shrieked "They're going to see this and…and…and."

"HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING!!!!!" Sam muttered loudly.

They stepped out from the bushes. Sam didn't even notice.

"Try throwing it." Max told her.

Sam throwed it. Mew came out. Sam held the ball in her hand. She wasn't going to let Mew get back in.

"Thanks." She started, she saw who she was talking to and shrieked. "AH!! Um..Um..Um..Um"

Sam's POV-Now

I saw them all staring at me. _Busted_ I thought. I took my backpack and put it over Mew.

It wasn't fooling them.

"I guess you want an explanation." I sighed.

"Yeah. We do." Misty said.

We all sat down on a nearby log. Mewy was fast asleep in my arms.

"Why do you have a Mew!?" Dawn asked.

"I met Mewy just yesterday. I walked over a cliff. Mewy saved me. Then he wouldn't let me leave without him. I knew that people where looking for him, so I kept him hidden. I'm not from around here either. A different universe actually."

They all gawked at me.

"What?" I said.

"Anyway, we need to take Mew to the Professors. To at least show him Mew." Ash calmly said.

"His name is Mewy." I told him.

"One more thing." Ash started. He took out the purple pokeball. "Mewy has already claimed this pokeball for its self." He paused "So here." He put it in my lap.

"You probably won't use it much. Just like Pikachu and me. But it's still good to have one." Ash told me.

"Thanks."

"So we should go see the Professors now. They're all waiting for us." Brock stated.

"They won't do anything to Mewy will they? I won't let them do anything that Mewy doesn't like!" I said protectively.

"It's ok Sam. They're not going to do anything to hurt him." Dawn told me reassuringly.

"Let's get going." Ash walked forward.

We finally out of the forest. Mewy is in my backpack. We walked into a house.

The professors were standing around a table. They turned around and saw us.

"Ash have you caught Mew yet?" One said.

I held my backpack protectively.

"Actually professors we did even better than that. We found Mew a trainer!" Ash told them.

"Where is it?" Another said.

"We'll show you if you promise not to do anything Mew doesn't like." Misty said.

"What would give you the idea we would?" The first one said.

"We know you wouldn't, but it's Sam who wants you to promise." May said. "Be careful she's very protective of it."

"Ok. We promise" The first one said. "Can we see Mew now please."

"Ok, but who are you?"

"I'm Professor Oak" The first one said.

"I'm Professor Birch." The second one said.

"And I'm Professor Rowan." The last one said.

I lifted Mewy out of my backpack. He looked at all the people and clung to my neck.

"He's shy." I explained.

"He seems to be quite attached to you." Professor Oak said.

""I'm attached to him too." I admitted.

"Well Mew-" Professor Rowan started.

"His names Mewy." I interrupted him.

"Well if Mewy seems to have chosen you for it's trainer, it's ok if it stays with you." Professor Rowan says.

"Thank you everybody!" I wanted to hug them. I paused. "Listen I have to tell you all something."

I tell them about where I come from.

"And I have no idea how to get back to Amity Park." I admitted.

"Mewy could probably transport you there." Professor Oak.

"Really! But, is it still ok for him to stay with me?" I was afraid of the answer.

The professors thought about it.

"Yes, it's still ok." They said.

I felt so happy.

"Anyway, you should probably tell your parents where you are." Max said.

"No. They won't care. They never do. Besides, I'm not done here. And my 2 best friends are out of town."

"Can I hang around with you guys for awhile?" I asked Ash and the others.

"Ok!" They said together.

Mewy let go with of my neck. And floated over to the middle of the table we were all sitting around.

"_Hi!_" Mewy said.

The Professors practically fell out of their chairs.

"Oh yeah, he can speak some human words." I said.

We talked more. Mewy got the courage to shake hands with everybody. Then he got tired and fell asleep in my arms.

We left the professors house and set off on our journey.

* * *

What did you think? I wasn't originally planning on putting the whole story in one chapter. But I was on a roll.

Please read and review!

There will be a sequel. Sometime.


End file.
